


Hurt

by TeaGhost12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGhost12/pseuds/TeaGhost12
Summary: Just a short story that would fit into the events of Avengers Age of Ultron and asks what would happen if Black Widow went to give her lullaby to the Hulk, but he was distracted by the fact that she had gotten hurt.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Hurt

A bullet from behind her sliced through Natasha’s upper arm causing her to drop her handgun. Another opponent suddenly appeared in front of her, slashing her across the jaw with his knife. Natasha dodged the bullets that kept coming in from around her, while at the same time kicking at the shin of the opponent in front of her causing him to buckle to the ground. She rolled across the forest floor and quickly retrieve her lost weapons. She jumped up to deliver a kill shot to not only the opponent in front of her, but also the three others who had been raining bullets down on her for the last 15 mins. She let out a sigh and let her head drop as she enjoyed the quiet forest surroundings, which after hours and hours of fighting seemed to be finally free of enemy combatants. 

Natasha pressed the button on the communication device in her ear. “Hey guys, status update my corner of the woods is clear. Anyone else need help?”

“Nope, my section will be clear right ....” The sound of a bow being released, an arrow swishing to its target and a grunt of a fallen foe was caught by Clint’s mike. “....now.”

“I believe we have successfully dispatched these scoundrels. Victory is ours, brave companions!” exalted Thor over the comm channel.

“Maybe but I am going to do one more quick fly over,” said Tony. “Just to make sure that none of these fuc...”

“Stark!” came the warning from Steve.

“These fellows get away,” corrected Tony. “Just looking for these charming fellows who have been shooting at us all day. Perish the day that I would say a bad word in front of you my friend.”

Natasha shook her head and smiled at the conversation. Their fight was finally over.

“Natasha.” It was Steve who had obviously decided it was best to ignore Tony’s teasing. “I think it’s lullaby time.”

“No problem,” responded Natasha. “I’ll find the big guy.” She touched the comm device again to turn it off and set off in search of the Hulk.

It was always pretty easy to find the Hulk after a battle. All one had to do was listen for the continuing crashes after all the other battle noise had ended. Hulk seemed never to want to stop smashing even after the enemy was defeated. So he would amuse himself by destroying left over abandoned vehicles and equipment or ripping up nearby trees or boulders until Natasha came by and finally convinced him to transform back into Dr. Banner.

“Hey big guy,” called Natasha when she caught sight of him pounding on an abandoned enemy tank. He didn’t seem to hear her over the sound of him ripping the tank in two. She raised her voice, “Hey big guy! Sun’s getting real low!” 

He heard her this time, but turned away from her initially. This was common. The Hulk reminded her of a small child who was having so much fun playing he never wanted to stop. 

“Come on big guy,” she said kindly. “It’s time.” She started to lift her left hand up, but a sharp pain in her bicep immediately made her stop. “Oh right,” she said looking at her arm which was now awash in blood. “I have a bullet in my arm.” Maybe it was the adrenaline of the recent fight, but she hadn’t paid it much mind at the time. However, it was now making its presence well known.

“HURT.” The deep voice of the Hulk echoed out. Natasha looked up to see that he was now turned toward her. His green eyes were studying her injured arm and watching the blood which was dripping down on to the white snow. 

“Yeah, big guy. This battle didn’t go quite according to plan for me, but that’s OK...”

“HURT!” screamed the Hulk. “WHO HURT!?!” He grabbed half of the tank and threw it, knocking over a good two dozen trees. “HULK KILL!” He grabbed up the other half of the tank as if he was ready to hurl this half at anyone who might have injured her.

“Whoa! Whoa! Sun’s going down. Sun’s going down. They are all dead, buddy. I killed them.” 

The Hulk didn’t look convinced as he kept the other half of the tank aloft and looked like he would be ready to let it fly at a moments notice.

“Natasha come in. Do you need our help?” asked Clint.

Natasha realized that Clint must have heard that huge crash of trees and was worried about her. While she was tempted to ask for medical assistance, as she looked at the Hulk still holding that tank aloft she was worried that if any of the others came to help her that the Hulk might misunderstand and think one of them had hurt her. 

She touched the comm device again. “I am OK. Don’t worry. I got this.” She touched the device again to turn it off and turned to the Hulk.

“Come on buddy. Put it down. I killed all the bad men that dared to hurt me. I promise. Sun’s going down. Sun’s going down.” She lifted her right hand. It felt weird to use her non dominant hand, but it was all she had at the moment.

He still looked unsure, but he dropped the tank with a crash to the forest floor. He lumbered over to her, but rather than putting his hand up against her outstretched hand, he instead reached cautiously out toward her wounds. “HURT,” he repeated sadly.

“It’s OK big guy. Come on. Sun’s...” However before she could say more she felt the Hulk lift her off her feet in one quick movement. She gasped. The memory of being chased by the Hulk on the heliocarrier filled her head. But suddenly she realized he was cradling her in his arms holding her gently next to his chest like she was a newborn baby.

“HURT,” he said again very sadly. He sat down hard on the forest floor, he was still holding her carefully in his arms. She was surprised to find herself staring up at his sad green eyes. He rocked her gently. She was now glad she had not called the others in. She was independent enough that this level of babying normally made her feel really uncomfortable, plus she couldn’t imagine how much teasing she would get, especially from Tony, about being treated like some wounded kitten by the Hulk. But as the Hulk countined to rock her gently in his arms she started to like it. 

It felt nice to be cared for, protected, and loved. This battle had been a hard one. She knew she didn’t just have a bullet in her left arm, but also a deep cut along her jaw, a grazing bullet wound along her left calf and abrasions everywhere. Hulk’s green eyes were still fixed upon her. His eyes looked so sad it made her wonder if he could cry. Was that even possible for the Hulk? 

She allowed her eyes to close for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of being gently rocked. She could hear the Hulk’s heartbeat. For some reason it felt strange for her to think that this heart was also Bruce’s heart. Somewhere deep inside this great green body they were one and the same. She felt like she could easily go to sleep here, but she knew that would be a bad idea. She needed medical attention and the Hulk needed to transform back if only to ensure he couldn’t get into any trouble. 

She forced herself to open her eyes and moved so she could get her right arm out. However, perhaps because he had been sitting still for a while, he didn’t need the lullaby. Before she could extend her hand out to him, she began to feel his body shake around her and she began to sink to the forest floor still held in his arms. Somehow he managed to completely transform while continuing to hold her gently in his arms.

“Natasha...oh god are you OK? Did the Hulk do this...”

“It’s OK Bruce,” Natasha reassured. “No, he didn’t hurt me at all. I got these in the fight. Actually, the Hulk was very worried about me.” 

Natasha was about to radio out to the others for a med kit, when she noticed one sitting in the snow. It must have fallen out of tank that Hulk ripped apart. “Bruce, look,” she said indicating the kit.

Bruce jumped up grabbed the kit and began giving her first aid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a fun little side note - I originally wrote this story with Natasha getting shot in the right arm. I am right handed so maybe this is some unconscious right hander bias that I assumed the character was right handed too. But no, when I went back and watch the original scene from Age of Ultron I noticed she extends her left hand to the Hulk. A quick google search later confirmed that the actress herself is left handed and thus it makes sense that her character would also be left handed. So I rewrote that item in my story. So south paws rejoice - both Scarlett Johansson and Black Widow are left handers too.


End file.
